ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Birthday Remembered
'''A Birthday Remembered '''is the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Helpline Synopsis Ben introduces his new shop, Alien Helpline and new friend OV. When OV sets off in a mission to Sun to defeat Ragnarok, Gwen, Kevin and Julie to defeat Vulkanus, will Ben be able to defeat the unknown threat in Plumber's Academy? Plot (OV stands in front of the office and gazes at the ‘Alien Helpline’ board Theme song… Ben: (in his office) Thanks to OV, this office will defeat our villains. (OV enters) Ben: Hi, OV! Thanks for building this one. OV: The plumbers contacted me. Someone is attacking Plumber’s Academy X-0137. (Looks and the clock) I think it’s time for… (The phone rings) OV: Hello...Yes…Yes, yes…Ragnarock?...Ok I’m coming. (Hangs the phone)Sorry Ben, the four of you need to go to Plumber’s Academy. You know Ragnarock and his sun theory. I have to stop him. Ben: Ok, OV. Best of luck. (OV leaves along with his ship) Ben: OV’s going away can prove unlucky.(The phone rings again) Such an annoying phone. Kevin: (holding the phone) Hello Max: (at the other end) Kevin, Vulcanus is attacking. Be ready with Gwen and Julie. Kevin: Ok, Grandpa. (Hangs the receiver) Grandpa says Vulcanus is attacking. Let me, Gwen and Julie handle it. You tack care of Mr. Unknown. Ben: Ok, Ok. (Takes his ship) COMMERCIAL BREAK Computer: Plumber’s Academy X-0137. Erica Wantic System. Beyond Asteroid A-431. Planet EX-12. Erica Wantum Sun -1260C. Ben: Very Cold I think. Auto-Pilot feed the data. Auto Pilot: Data Fed. Speed set at 1.42X106 miles/sec. Estimated time 7min. 30 sec. distance 639 million miles. Ben: So far. Oops… Booster set… (After 7min. 32 sec- as the estimated time was 2 sec. early) Auto-pilot: Academy X-0137 in Erica-… Ben: Oh, shut up. (leaves the ship) The place is warm. Now, where the threat? (sees no one around) Did it eat them? (hears noise from Room no. 010, enters) Who’s here? (hears a grumble, activates Ultimatrix and shows the hologram of AmpFibian). All: (put on the light and shout) SURPRISE! HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY BEN! Ben: A party for me? Julie: (kisses Ben) For you hero. Grandpa and OV planned it. Ben: You didn’t go for Ragnarock. OV: Nope, it was an excuse. Ben: Thanks to all. (Julie gifts him wristwatch, Gwen a book and Kevin a new spaceship) OV: They also came. Ben: Tetrax? Manny? Helen? Alan? Azmuth? OV: Meet my old buddies, M. Phantex, M. Finch, M. Harp, M. Bazino and Pro-official Boid. Ben: Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Upgrade and Vulpimancer. OV: Yup! Boid can talk unlike Wildmutt. Boid: Exactly, M. OV. Ben: You are a magister? OV: Of Earth, Moon, Terra II, and Luna II. Ben: It might be my best birthday ever. OV: (much to Azmuth’s annoyance) I will tell you a secret. If you activate the ultimatrix, put a finger upon the face plate after selecting the desired alien, and then push the button, you will turn directly ultimate. Azmuth: OV!!!!! Ben: It is my best birthday ever. Major Events *It is Ben's 19th Birthday. *OV and Alien Helpline is introduced. *M. Phantex, Finch, Harp, Bazino and pro-official Boid is introduced. *OV is recognised as a magister. *OV reveals a secret of ultimatrix, much to Azmuth's annoyance. Protagonists Seen *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *OV *Julie *Max Tennyson *Tetrax *Azmuth *Manny *Helen *Alan *M.Harp *M. Phantex *M. Finch *M. Bazino *P.O. Boid Debuts *OV *M.Harp *M. Phantex *M. Finch *M. Bazino *P.O. Boid Antagonists Mentioned *Ragnarock *Vulkanus Aliens Seen *AmpFibian (hologram) Just Chillin' (much to Azmuth's annoyance) ;-P 15:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Alien Helpline Category:Specials